Towards the Light
by Deltahalo241
Summary: Five men gather around a fireplace and discuss the fate of the people who killed Altena. One-shot focusing on the council of Les Soldats and what may of happened after the series ended.


Five men were stood around a fireplace, each had a drink in their hands and what they were discussing would have great effects on the present day world and even greater effects on two individuals.

"They cannot remain alive, you people surely realise that they know too much" spoke one of the men, his face not visible behind the shadows cast by the fire.

"Yes" spoke another man "leaving them alive would pose dire problems for The Soldats, should I give the order to have them sanctioned?" He finished.

"No, that shouldn't be necessary" spoke the man who was in the middle of this group, the other members turned to look at him, questioning his judgement.

"Are you insane Breffort?" they questioned him "if word gets out about us then the Soldats is finished, those two must be disposed of!"

"I have faith in them, they will not reveal us to the public eye; besides who would believe her?" the man identified as Breffort said.

"That doesn't change the fact that the Soldats are her enemy, you know that she will hunt us down" spoke one of the other men "we cannot be allowed to die! The world still needs the guidance of the Soldats!"

"Yes" the other men agreed "this world is covered in darkness, only the Soldats realise this" they concluded.

"Then maybe" answered Breffort "The Soldats should try to reach the light" he countered.

The other men in the group were silent for a moment before they finally came to a decision, they didn't even need to speak in order to convey their thoughts. "Very well Breffort, we will cancel the order to have them sanctioned"

"Now then onto other business, Breffort I believe you had something that you wanted to discuss" spoke one of the men within the group.

"Yes, I believe that it is time we disband The Soldats" spoke breffort, he smiled when he noticed the other members of the council looking at him as though he was insane

"Breffort, you have been a member of The Soldats for a long time, you always have had good ideas and have known your way around several obstacles, but right now I am beginning to question your judgement" spoke the man just to the right of Breffort.

"Believe me just one year ago the idea was considered insane by myself" spoke Breffort "but I think now that the only reason that the world continues to be held in darkness, is because the Soldats are the ones keeping it there; this world has no need of us now and it isn't as if the world will miss us once we are gone, because we hide our presence from it. I think now we should stop regarding the world as evil and try stepping into that light that Mireille Bouquet told us about" Breffort finished and for a while the room was engulfed in total silence.

Finally the group had come up with an answer, communicating once again by using their facial expressions and body language, their faces softened and their bodies relaxed. "Very well Breffort, perhaps the world is no longer in need of us after all" spoke one man, the others nodded in agreement.

Mireille Bouquet was sitting in her apartment in Paris, she had given up the life of an assassin; as had Kirika. She had sent Kirika back to school in Paris and she herself had gotten a job at a local restaurant.

She was startled when she heard a *thud* come from her front door, cautiously she approached the door, only to see a small package lying on the ground. It was addressed to both her and Kirika.

"That's odd" she spoke to herself "I wonder who it is from" her mind went through many scenarios but ultimately she could not come up with a single person who would attempt to contact the both of them.

Just then she heard the front door open and close and looked up to see Kirika standing there.

"I'm home" spoke Kirika softly when she saw Mireille looking at her.

"Welcome back" said Mireille after a moment; she looked back down at the package "hey Kirika, would you happen to know who would send us both a package, instead of just to one of us"

"I don't know" replied Kirika "Maybe we should open it, after all that is the only way to find out, right?" spoke Kirika once again.

Mireille nodded her head and walked back into the main room, with Kirika close behind her; she retrieved a letter opener and carefully sliced open the top of the letter before slowly tipping to contents out onto the pool table that was the main feature of the room. A neatly folded letter and a pocket watch fell out of the package.

Mireille and Kirika both gasped when they saw the watch as it was obvious who the letter was from "The Soldats" spat out Mireille "Why are they contacting us, do they want us to kill someone, or are they just giving us a fancy reminder that they're out for our lives" Mireille questioned.

Mireille opened the letter and read it out load so that Kirika could hear it as well.

"_Dear Noir_

_Please accept this severance package from us_

_Your services are no longer required _

_As we have decided to attempt to walk towards this light you told us about_

_Best of Wishes_

_Les Soldats"_

Mireilles and Kirikas expressions changed after reading the letter, each had a soft smile on their lips "So" spoke Mireille "They finally realised that there isn't as much darkness in the world as the initially thought"


End file.
